The First Doctor - Timeline
The timeline of the First Doctor from his birth/looming up until his death at the end of Tenth Planet. =Limiting Factors= Whether the TARDIS changes in different locations. His companions. Pre-TV show stories. Whether or not he has heard of certain aliens i.e. the Daleks. =Timeline= Life on Gallifrey *OTV: Listen **The Doctor as a child, living in the Drylands, is comforted by his future companion Clara Oswald *VNA: Lungbarrow (Flashback) **A young Doctor is taught by Badger *PDA: Divided Loyalties (Flashback) **A young Doctor and his friend encounter the Toymaker. The Doctor is part of The Deca Leaving Gallifrey - Alternate Accounts: 1. *VNA: Nightshade (Flashback); VNA: Lungbarrow (Flashback) **The Doctor is confronted by Glospin, who accuses him of being a loom jumper, and therefore the Doctor has to leave. The Doctor also meets Susan, who believes him to be her grandfather. 2. *OTV: The Name of the Doctor **The Doctor and Susan flee Gallifrey Travelling with Susan *TN: Frayed **The Doctor and Susan get their names *VNA: All-Consuming Fire **The First Doctor and Susan meets Siger Holmes, father of Sherlock Holmes. Season 1 - An Adventure in Space and Time *TN: Time and Relative **The Doctor and Susan are living on Earth *DWTV: An Unearthly Child **The Doctor and Susan leave Earth with Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton. **Parts of EDA: The Eight Doctors is set within An Unearthly Child *DWTV: The Daleks **Follows on **The Doctor meets the Daleks for the first time. *DWTV: Edge of Destruction **Follows on *DWTV: Marco Polo **Follows on *VMA: The Sorcerer's Apprentice **Set just after Marco Polo *DWTV: The Keys of Marinus **Recently after Marco Polo - still wearing the same clothes. *DWTV: The Aztecs *DWTV: The Sensorites *DWTV: The Reign of Terror **Recently after the Sensorites *PDA: The Witch Hunters **Post-Reign of Terror *PDA: City at World's End **Post-Reign of Terror Season 2 - Flight through Eternity *DWTV: Planet of Giants *PDA: The Time Travellers **Follows from Planet of Giants. Continues into Dalek Invasion of Earth *DWTV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth **Susan leaves the TARDIS *VMA: Venusian Lullaby **Set after The Dalek Invasion of Earth *DWTV: The Rescue **Vicki joins the TARDIS *DWTV: The Romans **Follows on **PDA: Byzantium! ***Takes place between the opening sequence and the rest of DWTV: The Romans *DWTV: The Web Planet **Follows on *PDA: The Eleventh Tiger *DWTV: The Crusade *VMA: The Plotters **Reference to The Crusade *DWTV: Space Museum **Follows on *DWTV: The Chase **Ian and Barbara leave. Steven Taylor joins the crew of the TARDIS *DWTV: The Time Meddler **Follows on Season 3 - Turbulence *OTV: The Three Doctors **Takes place during travels with Steven and Vicki *VMA: The Empire of Glass **Straight after The Three Doctors *DWTV: Galaxy 4 *DWTV: The Myth Makers **Follows on **Katarina joins. Vicki departs *DWTV: The Daleks' Master Plan **Follows on **Katarina leaves. Sara Kingdom joins and leaves. *OTV: The Five Doctors **Set just after The Daleks' Master Plan *DWTV: The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve **Dodo joins the TARDIS crew *PDA: Salvation **Set between The Massacre and The Ark *DWTV: The Ark *DWTV: The Celestial Toymaker **Follows on *DWTV: The Gunfighters **Follows on *PDA: Bunker Soldiers *DWTV: The Savages **Steven leaves the TARDIS *VMA: The Man in the Velvet Mask *DWTV: The War Machines **Dodo leaves. Ben and Polly join Season 4 - Wearing a Bit Thin *DWTV: The Smugglers **Follows on from DWTV: The War Machines *PDA: Ten Little Aliens **Set between The Smugglers and The Tenth Planet *DWTV: The Tenth Planet **The First Doctor regenerates